


Metal Gear Ressurection

by PrincesaAlisakura



Category: Metal Gear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaAlisakura/pseuds/PrincesaAlisakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events in MGS4. Rose actually had twins and she and Raiden reconcile, and begin their relationship anew as a family. Everything is well until Raiden finds himself back in the battlefield unfortunately however, he's not going back alone. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

He turned on his side on the canvas bed, a sigh escaped his lips. Raiden, or Jack, did not know if he was tired or just plain bored. Once again he looked at his hand, the flesh looked real, it felt real and to the naked eye, it was. But he knew better, it was only artificial skin, nothing but a temporary replacement for his other hand. that was the same with the rest of his body, all cyborg except for his head, with only an artificial covering that resembled skin.

Deep in his thoughts, the door to his hospital room knocked. It snapped him back into reality, Jack turned his body and sat up. The door opened and to his shock and anger, Rose walked in, holding flowers. She held the door open for two small children before closing it, a boy and a girl, the boy wore a sailor shirt with beige shorts and the girl wore almost the exact same shirt except she wore a skirt. Both children each held a toy katana. Jack just sat there, he did not know what to say; instead he sank back down and turned away. Undeterred by the cold shoulder, Rose walked up to him.

"Jack? How are you feeling," She asked.

A grunt was her answer.

She then noticed a chair, " Do you mind if I sit down?"

Still the cyborg did not answer her. What was she doing here anyway?

Rose placed the flowers she had been holding on a table, she then sat down on the metal chair. The two children stepped closer to her.

Jack finally turned to see the woman who left him and then looked at the two runt she brought with her before turning his head.

"Jack," Rose called to him, getting ignored once again. She stood up and walked to the hospital bed, "Don't shut me out. I need you to listen to me."

The cyborg sighed and turned his head to glare at her, "What do you want? Come to laugh at me?"

Rose shook her head, " No."

To make him listen, she motioned the children to her, " Look. Look at them."

Jack looked at them through a mirror that was by his bed, the small boy had ash blonde hair in spikes and brown eyes while the girl had short platinum hair and blue eyes.

"Cute. Campbell's kids?"

"No," The woman denied, a small silence filled the room until Rose, with her head down finally confessed, " They're yours."

"I don't have any kids."

Rose's eyebrows knitted upward, she grabbed the cyborgs shoulder and forced him to look at her.

"Jack listen to me please," She begged, " They're your children, your son and daughter."

Jack's eyes slightly widened, "But... you said miscarriage."

Rose shook her head, years of guilt finally showing, "I lied. I had healthy baby twins."

Hearing those words stung him, " Wha-?"

The woman slowly backed away and gently held the two children, " Roy pretended to be my husband. To protect me and our children."

The little ones looked at the cyborg with great curiosity, too young to understand what was happening, he in turn looked back at them.

"Only until you completed your mission, to shield us from patriot eyes."

Jack, still in shock, finally spoke, " What?"

He slowly sat up. Rose explained even further.

"He didn't even tell Meryl, he sacrificed everything, even his family. To protect us."

The shock finally left the cyborg's body, " I don't believe it."

He sat up and once again looked at the two children, they were really his?

"I'm sorry Jack," Rose said choked up, " I wanted to tell you."

Jack continued to stare at the children, " So they're really?"

Rose made a quick nod before placing a hand on each of the two children's shoulders.

"John, Samantha, aren't you two going to say hello?" She asked with the soft gentle nature only a mother could have.

The two children were silent, blinking at the man who was their father. Rose then kneeled down and gently nudged the two towards Jack, John's chestnut eyes and Samantha's clear water eyes each gleamed with a child's curiosity.

"My kids," Jack whispered, keeping back the emotions that deeply wanted to overwhelm him, " Little John, Sam."

He slowly raised his hand and slowly reached for them but just before he could the two children backed away. Rose was shocked at the behavior her children had just displayed she turned to Jack who moved his legs until he sat at the edge of the bed.

"Scared of me huh?" He asked.

They did not answer only blinked.

Jack sighed, "I don't blame you two."

Rose looked at him with deep concern in her eyes, was it a mistake for her to bring their children to meet him?

The cyborg sensed this and turned his head to her, " It's okay."

This made the woman bow her head, until John opened his mouth.

"Uh-uh, we're not scared."

The two parents slowly raised their heads, the twins smiled at their father.

"We think your cool, kinda like a comic book superhero," John piped with Samantha nodding in agreement.

John turned to his sister and raised his toy sword preparing to strike only for Samantha to block it with hers, she held her toy in reverse. It was obvious they were imitating an action scene, the small boy made childish strikes while the little girl made clumsy slices. They both then pointed their plastic blades at their father, john held his blade the almost exact same way Jack would hold his while Samantha had her knees bent as if she was ready to pounce.

The cyborg stood up slowly while Rose ran to her children and hugged them, the sudden jolt made them drop their toys until they were once again nudged towards Jack. This time, he held them close, refusing to let them go.

"Rose," He looked up at Rose and spoke, " I'm done running."

All she could do was stand and watch as Jack held his children, he let go of them briefly to look at them. Gently he picked up his son and placed him on his left leg doing the same with his daughter, they were both small enough to fit.

Finally finding her words, Rose spoke with a tear falling from her eyes, "I'm no longer afraid."

Hearing those words the love Jack had for Rose slowly came back, " I'll never leave you alone again."

There was a brief silence in the room save for the soft sniffles from Rose, the twins reached for their father and hugged him. Their mother tearfully doing the same; placing a hand on John's head gently, Jack wrapped his arms around his family, taking in a few trembling breathes.

Jack turned his head and saw their reflection in the mirror, " It's like a scene from, Beauty And The Beast."

Rose softly shook her head, " Don't say that. You're no beast, you're my husband." She then looked at her two children, placing a hand on John's head and then Samantha's, " And their father."

Hearing those words, the cyborg turned his head to face her.

With a small smile she spoke once more, " And me. I'm going to do my best, to be the wife and mother this family deserves."

All he could was look at her in brief shock before once again hugging his family, refusing to let them all go.

"J-jack?" They all heard Samantha speak for the first time, Jack had his hand on the little girl's shoulder to keep her from falling. She looked at him with big curious eyes until she spoke again.

"Can I call you daddy?"

That question surprised him so all Jack could do was nod softly.

* * *

R&R please~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

** I DO NOT OWN METAL GEAR **

**_ Please everyone have mercy on this woman's attempt to write a video game fanfic. Also if you like it then please thank my best friend James for introducing Metal Gear to me. He also co-wrote this so it was a group effort ^^ _ **

**_ Oh and before I forget, please don't bash Rose. _ **

**_ takes place ten years later, Raiden relocated his family to New Zealand ever since seeing them for the first time. At least in this story. _ **

* * *

"Alright Sam is the camera on?" A young man in a white cotton t-shirt, black pants and tattered shoes asked his younger sister.

The girl checked the GoPro camera that was strapped to her chest, she wore the same thing her brother was wearing, the bright green light confirmed it was on and recording.

"Yup."

John nodded his head, ash blonde strands fell over the brown eyes he inherited from their mother, "And are you sure we have permission from the neighbor's to practice?"

Samantha rolled her clear eyes, her father's eyes, "Yeah John, I have verbal, recorded and, "she pulled out papers from her back pockets, "signed proof we have permission to practice on their roofs."

It was a peaceful day in the suburbs and to the young twins, it meant that it was a perfect day to practice their parkour, having discovered the sport two years ago. It also passed the time of waiting if their father Raiden would come home, ever since he accepted the job at Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. some years ago, he was rarely home. It always made the two teens happy whenever their father would be home, even if it was only for a short amount of time.

This time, from he was allowed to say, Raiden was in Africa. That was almost three years ago. The number of times he was home: a single hand count.

During those three years, the twins were starting to look more like their father, both in sword skills and appearance, now fifteen years old John stopped spiking his hair and let it fall loose over his eyes and leaving it uncombed most of the time, he grew to be just as tall as his father. The same with Samantha whose hair fell past her shoulders. She grew to reach her brother's shoulder but she failed to develop certain woman parts.

Right now it was the last day of summer vacation, in a way of celebrating the end of a boring summer, the twins decided to practice for a competition that would happen in March.

Their starting point: The roof of their New Zealand home.

"Alright," John muttered to himself before slightly crouching, ready to run, "Ready Sam?"

Checking the camera once more, Samantha bent her knees, "Yup."

The boy smirked, "Good. Ready. And."

"Go!"

The twins ran and jumped from the rooftop to the next, John ran ahead. When he leaped from the edge of the house he made a cartwheel midway until he landed firmly on his feet on the other house. Samantha leaped after him, she almost slipped and fell but John grabbed her hand and helped her up, she made a quick thanks before running to the next roof. The twins kept running until they reached the last house they were allowed to practice on, John sat down Indian style and wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"Well that was good work out," he said with a huff, regretting the fact he chose not to bring water.

Samantha rolled her eyes and sat down, she knew when her brother was bluffing, "You were the one who said, 'Let's leave the water bottles here, it's only a quick workout'."

"Yea," John chuckled, "Me and my big mouth."

The two laughed and jumped off the roof, landing on their feet.

Samantha turned off the camera, "At least there's no bloopers this time."

John ran a hand through his hair, "Really?"

"Other then my little flop when we started, pretty much."

The boy gave a thumbs up and walked to the sidewalk, the girl following. It was almost three and more likely their mother will come outside and call for them home.

It was a routine.

A rather boring one but good.

And right on cue, the front door of their home opened and Rose stepped out to briefly call her children.

"John, Samantha, it's time to come back in," She called out with a smile.

John and Samantha were three houses away, a casual walk was okay and there was no hurry. Maybe John will put in a movie for the both of them, a pastime they picked up from their father, try to eat what food their mother made afterwards they would both get cleaned up and go to bed early since tomorrow was the start of a new school year.

Predictable and boring just like last year.

That is, until they both saw a man step beside their mother.

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

They ran home this time, into the outstretched arms of their father. The force of the two almost made the cyborg step back from the collision but it was highly understandable, it had been almost a year and a half since he last saw his family.

"Well look who it is," He said with a chuckle ruffling John's messy hair with one hand and resting the other on Samantha's shoulder.

"We missed you daddy!" The girl said happily.

John nodded in agreement, "Yea dad, it's been boring since you left."

Rose chuckled, "Both of them have been saying that ever since you left.

"I see."

The family walked in and settled in the living to catch up. Raiden sat on the couch with Rose sitting beside him, the twins sat opposite beside him and talked about what had happened the time he gone.

"Wisdom teeth?" Raiden turned his head and asked his wife about what his kids had said.

The brunette nodded and the laughed, "Their teeth came early then planned so we had them removed. John was sleepwalking for about an hour."

"Not true!" John firmly denied, his pale face slightly brightened.

"Quite denying it, mom recorded everything," Samantha muttered.

Rose picked up the laptop and opened a file that said: John after dentist. Sure enough it showed John, with cotton in his mouth, walking around the living room asleep. Raiden chuckled and patted his now depressed and embarrassed boy on the back.

"Hey daddy?" his daughter asked, he then focused his attention to her to show he was listening, "How long are you staying this time?"

That caught John's attention, he sat up and asked with a tilted head, "Yeah, how long?"

Raiden looked at his wife and smirked before focusing on his kids again and shrugged, "Maybe about a month."

The looks on their faces said it all, the cyborg loved seeing his children happy.

"Awesome!" They both exclaimed.

Both parents smiled.

Samantha jumped from the couch and ran to the collection of movies, a tradition for the family once Raiden came home. They would watch movies all day and sometimes all night, the girl pulled out a dvd case until she heard.

"We're only watching a few you two," the man said, "You have school tomorrow."

The twins cringed.

"You weren't supposed to know about that," grumbled John.

"How did you know?"

The cyborg smirked, "I'm your father, I know everything."

"Mom told you," The twins said with the blunt force attitude they both inherited from their dad.

Rose made a gentle laugh and got up, "I'll get started on din-"

"Let's order something!" John interrupted. Anything but his mom's cooking.

"Please?" Samantha begged, her hands folded.

The woman looked at her husband, was he going to ask for something delivered also?

"I'm the neutral party this time Rose, " He said with his hands up before getting up and walking to the master bedroom, presumably to change out of his suit.

In the end, Rose decided that since it was the last day of summer vacation, tonight's dinner would be take out. Chinese food with extra ribs that Samantha liked so much.

X

Pure chaos.

That was the first thing to come into Raiden's mind. People were scattered everywhere, pushing and shoving, shouting and running. He was going to leave his kids in this madness? The twins looked at their father's still form, both teens wearing black t-shirts with hooded jackets from the song matryoshka draped over and faded jeans with tattered shoes; apparently they were going through an 'I don't care' fashion faze.

"Dad, are you okay?" John asked his father, who apparently was staring at the high school building as if it were a battlefield. The cyborg gently tugged on the high collar of his jacket, Rose held his hand gently.

"Daddy?" Samantha asked the still man.

Rose did not blame her husband for being nervous, this was technically the first time he had ever dropped off his children to school for the first day of the year. She gently shook his shoulder to get his attention.

"Jack."

This brought him back to his sides making him aware of his surroundings finally, "Yea?"

"You okay dad?" a hint of wry humor was faintly laced in John's voice.

The cyborg sensed this and gave his son a soft flick on his forehead, " I'm fine."

"Ow."

a small smile formed on Rose's face and she made a small chuckle, seeing her husband mess around with their children was always a treat. She then noticed that Samantha was side glaring at some bystanders who were staring at Raiden because of his unusual attire, John also noticed and let out a small growl. The twins were not surprised at people who gave their father looks because of the fact that he always wore a high collar jacket in public despite the weather just to hide the lines on the sides of his face. The faint line that connected his real skin to the artificial skin.

A clearing of Raiden's throat brought the teens to their senses. The cyborg looked at his twins and faintly smiled.

"John, Sam," He said with the seriousness he always had, " try not to get into any fights this year."

John and Samantha rolled their eyes.

"Can't make that promise dad," The boy muttered, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his red jacket.

Samantha just shrugged, " We never start them anyway daddy."

Raiden dropped his shoulders with a sigh and placed a hand on each shoulder, "Just have fun today, alright?"

Samantha with her green hood over her eyes replied, " Will do."

With that, the twins turned on their heels and walked into the swarm of other teenagers. Both parents watched until their children disappeared, anxiety filled them the moment Raiden mentioned about fighting.

"They'll be fine," Raiden muttered as if trying to ease both his and Rose's worries.

Rose looked up at her husband and smiled, " I suppose you're right."

the pair then walked to their car ignoring the stares of the other pedestrians.

"They're acting as if they never saw a couple of parents drop off their kids before ," The cyborg muttered as he fastened his seatbelt, Rose made a soft laugh.

X

John looked at his schedule and then his sister's before letting out a sigh, the same as last year. The school decided to keep them both in the same classes together. The two teens were leaning against a row of sickly green lockers after receiving their class schedules in hopes of avoiding the chaotic swarm of other classmates.

"Do they really think that putting us in the same classes together will benefit us?" Samantha muttered to the boy.

"Who knows," he answered, " At least its better than last year."

Samantha pulled back her hood to look up at her brother, "Last year we were dealing with-"

"Look who's back!"

Both twins groaned in deep annoyance when they heard the all too familiar shrilled voice of Lucille Ryan.

" I saw your pedo-dad at the entrance," she said adding a rather loud bounce to her voice.

Immediately the twins walked away, not really wanting to deal with her at the moment, in fact not at all. Ignoring her calls for them to come back.

"I thought that 'pedo' joke died off years ago," Muttered a very irritated John, he was talking to himself.

The twins knew full well why their father sometimes wore that jacket, being a cyborg was difficult especially if the evidence was clear on a persons face. John and Samantha remembered vividly when they were younger and how people would stare at him with fearful expressions, some even went as far as to take a step back and run away. The phrase 'pedo-dad' stemmed from when the twins were seven and playing in the park when they first moved to New Zealand in hopes of getting away from the recession that was plaguing America, Raiden was there and many parents grew worried the moment they saw him near the playground.

"What that bitch, nothing dies off," Samantha commented, pulling back her hood.

John scoffed a bit before he opened the door of their homeroom class for the girl to enter, "You got that right."

X

" That was good."

John looked at his sister with an annoyed looked, "Don't you mean disaster? That teacher hates our guts already."

"I thought you heard the sarcasm ," samantha grumbled tucking her knees under her chin, "and you were the one who corrected him about cyborgs."

" He called them 'weapons of war', its like he knew that dad is one so he said it just to piss me off," The teenager defended.

the younger twin rolled her eyes, "Well, people just say those things 'cause they're scared thats all."

Currently they were sitting under a tree that grew in front of the school's main field. School was over and the twins knew that their parents were running a bit late, it didn't matter to them. When the kids were gone that meant adult time for their parents. They understood quite well.

Running a hand through his messy hair, John decided to lay down on the green grass for a quick nap. His hood over his eyes to block the sun.

"Hey John? Since we're a bit older now, do you think daddy might give us real katanas?"

A large hand gently pulled up the hood to reveal now alert brown eyes, " Sammy, you and I both know how dad is about giving us real weapons right?"

Samantha untucked her legs and smirked, " Yeah but he always said that he'll think about it when we got a little older. Last time I checked, we just turned fifeteen."

John chuckled and sat up, " Yeah? Well maybe if we say that we'll make A honor roll and willingly eat mom's cooking without complaint might work too."

"Oi."

Both twins looked up and saw an upperclassman glaring down at them both, words were exchanged and one thing led to another which in the end lead in John picking up a trashcan and throwing it at the senior.

X

"The first day of school."

Both John and Samantha flinched, their father was furious. Raiden may have been calm right now but they knew him well enough that he was saving his anger since he was driving. Their mother, however, was a different story.

"Your father made it clear, no fights," Rose's normally gentle brown eyes were now burning at the twins, " What were you two thinking?!"

John and Samantha both looked down at their hands but Rose snapped her fingers at them, making them both look up.

"Well?"

The twins shrank back against the back seat of the family car with John mumbling out the answer.

"Nothing mom."

Samantha also answered her mother, " We weren't thinking mom."

With a sigh, the brunette woman turned back in her seat with her arms crossed. Rose side glanced towards her husband, he was gripping the steering wheel with enough force to almost break it. He was also grinding his teeth, Raiden was really trying his very best not to yell at their kids in the car. She was worried about what was to come once they reached home, her husband never liked hearing that his kids were involved in a fight.

Both twins looked at each other, worry and regret greatly weighing heavily on their shoulders. Looks like they won't be asking for real katanas today.

The car stopped at a red light. It was then when finally Raiden spoke.

"You two are lucky that the principle only let you off with a warning," He looked up at the rear view mirror, " that's what I'm going to do."

Hearing that, the twins snapped their heads up in surprise.

"What?"

"Don't get used to it, your mother and I are still upset with you two."

The rest of the car ride home was silent.

X

"... And that's why getting angry over a minor insult will lead to catastrophe," John concluded after spending almost thirty minutes talking to his webcam. Both he and Samantha just about finished their after school assignments and were now sitting on the living room floor recording a themselves talking about their day before uploading it on youtube. It started out as a channel full of videos of themselves displaying parkour but recently they started uploading weekly vlogs, it gained a following after one video. The twins concluded a video with a short wave and said a farewell to their father, many were touched by the dedication and began to subscribe to the twins. Since then, the John and Samantha continued to end each video the same way; except for when their father was home.

Right now, John was talking about the fight he ended up starting. He omitted some parts which was good because no one had to know every detail of the fight. He changed out of his jschool wear and wore a pair of black sweat pants and a cotton white t-shirt, Samantha wore the same thing and she had her hair tied back in messy ponytail. She placed her arms on the glass surface of the coffee table and placed her head on them. Neutral party, John had guessed.

"Well, i'm going to conclude this video for the week," The boy finally said, " Right now our parents are very angry so it may be awhile before we make a video so hang tight guys."

John waved at the screen and pressed the button that turned off the webcam. not all that was left was for samantha to edit the video and upload it.

"Good job omitting mom and daddy's outburst," The other half mumbled, her voice was moldy with sleep. She apparently took a nap during the vlogging.

John sighed, leaning against the couch with his hands laced together behind his head, " They don't need to know everything Sammy."

"True. How angry is daddy anyway?"

"He slammed the bedroom door, that's the answer."

The twins both sighed and pondered what to do. naturally, they would stay away from their father until he would calm down. Little did they know that a certain cyborg ninja was standing beside the couch.

"You two are acting as if I'll turn into the hulk."

Raiden chuckled lightly seeing his kids jerk in shock, John looked at his father with a look of annoyance. this was not the first time their father decided to spook them by staying silent

"Cut that out dad!" He yelled.

"You suck daddy!" Cried Samantha.

* * *

**Well... was it good? I hope so.**

**fair warning, this will have some stuff from MGR with a twist making this an AU. I just want to warn you guys ahead of time to avoid confusion or meaningless pm's. Also if you liked it then please give 90% credit to James :)**

**Please R &R :)**


End file.
